


Temporary Bliss

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Blood?, Coping Mechanisms, Fluff, HumanAU, Insomnia, Lack of Appetite, Late Nights, Love and Loss, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Songfic, bad and good relationship, im not too sure yet tbh, it may get confusing, let me know if theres anything else, relationship related, unhealthy into healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Remy and Virgil's relationship is put to the test when the anxious boy feels a disconnect.Terrible description this and tired that, lets get into it.





	1. Quarter Past Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another song based one, i had this idea while listening to the song 'temporary bliss' by the Cab. It's a good song and idk why it gave me this idea but it did so here we go!

I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees~

 

Virgil stared at the clock. The room was silent and had been since his boyfriend had left the apartment earlier.   
2:05. It had been two hours, and he wasn't back yet. He knew he shouldn't worry, that he should just go to sleep and forget it until the morning. But even though he trusted Remy with all his heart, different scenarios kept repeating themselves in his head. What if something bad happened? What if he went to get a coffee and got hit by a car? What if he went to a night club and someone hit on him and he was too drunk to say no? What if... he didn't return...? Virgil groaned, clenching his eyes shut and pushing the covers off of himself, padding along the floor to the kitchen for a hot drink. Staring at the clock and listening to nothing but his own self deprecating and paranoid thoughts would not help in this situation.   
He began boiling the kettle, pulling out his phone and checking his messages. None from his boyfriend. Figures...  
He did however have a few from his friends, so he decided to read them and see what was going on. 

Princey - Heyyyy dark and gloomy. Whatcha up to tomorrow? Wanna get a coffee?

Roman had been his friend since school, it had taken forever (and a lot of nudges from Patton) to get the two to be friends. They were very different but they had bonded over a similar love of Disney and a few other things and had since become quite close friends all things considered. 

DJ Lo - Greetings Virgil, how are your studies going? I hope work is well. As you know i return back from my holiday in a couple of days and Patton has suggested getting the 'gang together' as he put it. All the best, Logan.

Virgil rolled his eyes. Logan had lived on his street when he was in his first year of high school and never really liked leaving the house. Virgil would wonder round since the house had been abandoned before and he liked to sit in the tree house away from everything. Logan had caught him one time and - after blinking a few times in confusion - had offered the scared boy the chance to play video games with him. After realising they both went to the same school, Logan had invited Virgil round more often. He knew to some extent about Virgil's 'family' but not everything, and their shared interest in video games and learning new things had been a great bonding exercise for them as they grew up. 

Pattently absurd - Hey V! Gosh it's been a while since we've hung out, HEY I KNOW! Let's all get together when Logan's back!!!!!!! OMG ITLL BE AWESOME! Let me know how you're doing kiddo <3

Virgil smirked, he loved Patton. Patton was Remy's cousin and father figure to the group. Which got confusing when he was also the child of the group. He was always coming up with adventures for them along with Roman, and would be the first to point out when something was illegal or wrong. Virgil had met him in college along with Remy, and he had to say without a doubt Patton was his best friend.   
He set to work texting people back. 

The dark knight - Sure Princey, I could use a day out of the house... What time?

Princey - OOO, do I smell beef? You gotta fill me in on the gossip tomorrow, and how about three o'clock? The Brew Stone?

The dark knight - Sure. See you there. 

Princey - dress cute~ :P Now get some sleep!

Virgil rolled his eyes at the princes jokes and went on to the next conversation, quickly checking the time while he poured his coffee. 2:08.

Virgil - Hey Lo, I've told you a thousand times you don't have to be that formal with text... college is fine, work is fine, etc... Sure hanging out would be fun, nice to get everyone together I guess. 

DJ Lo - you should really be in bed, Virgil. You woke me up right now... If you need to talk you know where i am. Try and get some rest. Goodnight.

Virgil - Sorry... Night Lo.

He sighed. Of course he had woken the intellectual up, even on holiday he kept a semi-strict schedule. He clicked onto Patton's message. 2:12.

MY DARK STRANGE SHADOWLING SON - Hey Pat, it had been a while... I'd like to hang out when Lo gets back if you all want to. Don't worry, I'm doing fine... Hope you're ok yourself. <3

Pattently absurd - Kiddo, it's 2:15 in the morning! GO TO BED! Haha, I was just brushing my teeth myself, had to respond to a late night client email :O Booooring haha! Night kiddo, love ya!~ <3<3<3<3

MY DARK STRANGE SHADOWLING SON - Night Pat, see you soon. <3

Just as he took a sip of coffee and noticed that it was indeed 2:15, the front door clicked. He turned slowly to see Remy, coffee in hand, sunglasses on, stood in place staring at him. He didn't know what to say and he felt a pang in his chest as usual when an argument had happened. His mouth went dry and thankfully his boyfriend spoke first.   
"V...? Um, why are you-?"  
"-Still up?" Virgil finished, clutching his coffee mug for warmth. He didn't want to argue, he wanted to go to bed with his boyfriend. To cuddle and snuggle and sleep. "Worried..."  
Remy took off his sunglasses, placing them on his head and wiping his eyes. "You don't have to wait up for me whenever I go out babes."  
"It's not a choice..." Virgil mumbled, making eye contact with the other. Remy gave a sympathetic look and made his way over, stopping in front of him.   
"I shouldn't have left I guess. Come on." He took the anxious boys hand. "Let's go to bed, you must be exhausted." He lead the other back through to their bedroom, quickly changing into his pyjamas when he realised Virgil was pretty much dead on his feet. He then crawled in, opening his arms up for the other. Virgil looked down at the floor and made his way over, not making eye contact. This wasn't over... both of them knew it. But, they were way too tired to care and they both snuggled down, the faint smell of coffee and alcohol hung in the air like the argument earlier. Thick and not dissipating.   
Virgil let himself relax, but he couldn't fully... The argument would still be going tomorrow, and Remy hadn't even apologised...


	2. I'm On My Knees

I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees~

Virgil whipped round when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Princey."  
"Wooo, someone looks tired." Roman smirked, nudging the other. "Getting some action last night then?"  
"If only." Virgil grumbled, taking the coffees from the barista and heading to a quiet spot on their favourite coffee house.   
"I know that look, what's wrong?" Roman asked, now eyeing his friend in confusion.   
Virgil downed half his coffee before sighing. He didn't take his eyes from the table as he spoke. "Do you think it's possible for people to change...?"  
"As in good change or bad change?" Roman asked, clearly extremely confused and kinda worried. "Wait... is this about Remy?"   
Virgil didn't answer, he simply looked down.   
"I didn't know you guys were unhappy..." Roman sat back, realising this situation may be more serious than just two friends having coffee.   
"We're not! I mean... We've been... arguing a lot..." Virgil admitted. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's just... He never apologises for anything and... Do you ever notice that he can never be serious? Even in serious situations he wont just have a normal conversation with me... If I'm upset he... plays it off with jokes and acts like... it doesn't matter." He promptly looked up and clenched his jaw, worried he'd said too much. Roman was watching him intently, clearly listening to every detail of his friends worries.   
"You can continue, if you need to." Roman reassured him.   
"See, why cant he just say that every once in a while? I listen to him, I'm there for him, but..." He looked down at the table, Roman didn't know what to say, the other looked so defeated and lost. Virgil and Remy had been a good couple, but Roman had noticed a disconnect every so often. Virgil was someone who needed a hand every so often with his own emotions. He would worry about things and get upset by himself, and sometimes he needed to unload. Remy was a free spirit who loved adventure and coffee and going out the house at random times.   
Virgil had long since come past the stage of thinking Remy as unstoppable, someone to look up to, to adore because there was nothing worng with him... Virgil had known for a while that Remy wasn't perfect, nobody was. But they still loved each other. Well, Virgil hoped so.   
"Virgil?" Roman asked softly, seeing the other finally look up from the table, the beginnings of tears in his lilac eyes. "Have you tried telling him any of this...?"  
Virgil scoffed, his voice sounding wet with sadness. "Of course I have... He acts like a child, doesn't take it seriously and... an argument starts. We had an argument and... He left last night... For a couple hours. And... that's why I was up so late. He got home not long after we stopped texting."  
Roman nodded, sipping his coffee. "What happened when he got back?"  
"Nothing. He questioned why I was still up, as if I'd be able to sleep while he's out there doing god known what... then he just took me into the bedroom and we went to sleep. He didn't-"  
"Even apologise?" Roman finished for him, offering a sympathetic smile. "That's rough. If you don't mind me asking, how often is this happening?"  
"It feels like it's every time we see each other. We live together and..." He took a shaky breathe. "I feel uncomfortable with the person I'm supposed to love."  
Roman froze completely. "V, do you still love Remy?"  
"I want to... I swear I do..." Virgil whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes wet with tears.   
Roman took his hand and took him outside, down the street to a small park where they sat on the swings and Virgil worked on his breathing. "I didn't realise things were so bad... I wish I could help." Roman spoke after a moment.   
Virgil shook his head giving a small laugh. "It's fine, Princey." He sniffled. "I want to love him so bad... I just... I don't know what's changed..."  
"I think you both still love each other. Maybe you both need some time apart, and see how you feel while being away form each other." Roman suggested.  
"Maybe..." Virgil shrugged, before downing the rest of his drink. "I just hope everything's ok tonight. He got up quite early today to go to work. I couldn't sleep so I worked on my newest project..."   
"You should try and get more sleep, seriously. It'll help I think. You want me to come over for a bit?"  
"Sure." Virgil shrugged. "Thanks, princey. I didn't mean to rant." He stood. "I'm probably making it out to be worse than it is."  
Roman followed him toward his apartment. "Don't make me phone Patton with the threat of self deprecation."  
"You wouldn't dare." Virgil smirked, nudging him as they made their way down the street.


End file.
